vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death and the Maiden/Transcript
BUS STOP (Silas is sitting in a bus stop with couple. He talks to them, while they're hugging each other) :: Silas: Have you ever been in love? Love... Hello, you two. :: Woman: Yeah, we are together. In love. :: Silas: Aw, that's so adorable. I love love. I do. Yeah. I have a soulmate, too. You know, that love at first sight, want to live forever, love is eternal kind of love? Amara - that's her name. (He smiles and look at them) See, the problem is that when I first met Amara, I was with another woman, so I kinda cheated on her. Which, to be honest with you... It really wouldn't even been that big of a deal, except that it turned out that the other woman was a raging lunatic, so when she found out that I cheated on her she freaked out and turned Amara into stone... Like, literally. Medusa-style. :: Man: Dude, are you like... Okay? :: Silas: What do you mean? You think I'm crazy? Why do you think I'm crazy? All I've wanted for the last 2,000 years was to be reunited with the love of my life. How is that crazy? :: Woman: Maybe the turned her to stone part. :: Man: And the 2,000 years part. :: Silas: No, guys, we were both immortal and now we're not. Hello. (The couple believes that Silas is really crazy, so the man pushes their bag under the bench) :: Silas: Look, the point is that I finally got a chance to hold Amara in my arms and what does she do? She jams a chunk of glass into my carotid artery. Look, look. :: Man: No, thanks. :: Silas: Listen, you two. Here's my advice. Live it up. You know, enjoy this love while it lasts because let me tell you something. Just a couple days ago, I was psychic, I was immortal, I was in love. Now my neck hurts, my soul is crushed, I'm sitting in a bus stop in frigging Delaware. :: Woman: You're in Philly. :: Silas: I'm in Philly? Ohh! God, it's even worse. :: Woman: What's going on, babe? Hey. What's going on? Hey. Talk to me. :: (The men stars throwing up blood, because Silas is using his witch powers) :: Woman: Oh, my God. What's happening? (to Silas) What are you doing to him? :: Silas: I think I'm liquefying his internal organs. Did I fail to mention that I'm a witch? :: Woman: Please stop! :: Silas: No! I'm pissed off at the world, and I'm taking it out on your so-called lover. :: Woman: Please! :: Silas: And I'm thinking you might be my next victim. :: Woman: Oh, my God! :: (The woman runs away from the bus stop in the middle of nowhere, while her boyfriend is dying) :: Silas: Look at that. Unbelievable. Love is so damn fickle. Incredible. Here you go, buddy. Come on up. Come on up, come on up, come on up. Up you go. That's good, good. Buses, however... (The bus comes) Tried and true. TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS ''SALVATORE MANSION '' (Stefan has nightmares about Silas, remembering the torture of drowning over and over again. Suddenly he wakes up. Elena is in his room.) ::Elena: Morning. I made coffee. How did you sleep ? ::Stefan ; uhhh ... not great ::Elena ; First night back in your own bed , not as comfy as tessa's couch . huh ? ::Stefan ; if we"re gonna talk about tessa , i thik im gonna need that cafeine (takes a sip )so uh .... ::whats with the wake up call ? ::Elena : i miss you , i feel like when you lost your memories i lost a friend and i was thinking instead of ::just describing how much we meant to each other , maybe we could just start fresh . hi , im elena ::Stefan ; i was driving the porlons ::elena : what ? ::Stefan : the night i took silas to the quarry ..... i say goodbye to lexi and then i decided to keep driving west ::Elena : wait . hang on .... how do you remember that ? ::Stefan ; Because my memories are back ::Elena : really ? are you serious ? how ::Stefan : Tessa came here last night and she undid whatever spell fried my brain and .. its all back , i can ::remember everything :: Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5